Devices using the USB-C standard can include capabilities including charging (either the device or another device), display connectivity (connecting to an external monitor), data transfer and the like. However, it is possible to take advantage of these features maliciously, thus creating a security or privacy risk. For example, connecting a device (e.g., a computer, a tablet, a phone and/or the like) to a public charging station or kiosk, not knowing that the charging station or kiosk may also implement a monitoring process that includes recording information on the device's screen throughout the session can compromise the privacy of a user of the device.